Mourning
by black widow mistress
Summary: She breathed a deep breath before she gently placed the flower in her hand on his grave and touched it letting a small "I love you daddy" slipping out of her lips before standing and resuming her place within Jacks embrace.


Don't ask, I wrote it I will post it xD ENJOY! And review please I love reviews! :D I should also mention this is for shannen xD I will write you a sanctuary fic tomorrow! xD

* * *

><p>Screaming matches were nothing new within the Carter household, they were a frequent occurrence between Samantha Carter and her parents, more so her Father than anyone else. The first time it happened she had been in middle school, she had yelled and screamed and probably whined but it wasn't fair lights out at 8:30pm left no time for her to read or watch TV, that had lasted until she had worked out she could crawl down the hallway silently and watch the television without her parents knowing.<p>

The next catalyst had been an assignment, this time her mother was the one she argued with, however their argument had fizzled out and she had ended up in a fight with her Father over the fact that her Mother was helping her. The next fight was high school, she hadn't done something to her Fathers standards and she had mouthed off in retaliation, something she knew he hated, he had in response come after her at which time she had sprinted to her room and slammed the door in his face. The time after that she knew well, from an early age Sam had gotten in trouble for bringing home things that weren't hers, pens, pencils and occasionally books that weren't from the library, so when her brother brought home stuff that wasn't his she naturally felt jealous, she was the eldest and she was never given any leave way unlike her little brother, the fight had come when she had confronted her mother over it. She had asked the simple question of "why are we so much different?" innocent enough to her ears however her Father took it the wrong way and she got the usual "Because he doesn't do the wrong thing" spiel which always left her completely amazed.

Occasionally she would think back to the times her Father would take the bulb out of the light in her room and she would resort to using moonlight to read by, the times when her Father would come home over worked and she wouldn't do a thing wrong and she would get yelled at while her brother acted like the favourite. The time she had gotten suspended had been the only reprieve, she had been out to prove something, she wasn't sure who to, but she had been on a mission and in the process rendered both her parents (more her Father than her Mother) speechless. The one major time that had stood out was when she had met a boy well more of a man, sure there had been others –okay one other that had been serious and he was a tool by her standards to say the least- but this one cared about her, he listened to her he hugged her and he talked to her and he had originally run off with his tail between his legs scared that he wouldn't be good enough, but then she had convinced him to try for her sakes, to meet her parents and he had, for once she had someone that wanted to stand up for her when she was yelled at, for once she had someone that didn't wanna treat her as inferior and for once she had someone that wanted to listen to her and feel her emotions, something only one of her parents-her mother- did and even then when she did that she was dealing with everything else.

She looked at him through watery blue eyes as he held his arms out to her, pulling her to him making the pain go away as the world crumbled down before her, she couldn't do this anymore, for as many fights as her and her Father had in the early years, he had just wanted the best for her and now he wasn't there. She buried her face deeper into Jacks chest and sobbed her tears wetting his shirt, his hand running up and down her back in an effort to sooth her. She turned her head to the side and looked to the side, the eerie shadow of the cemetery creating a sombre mood. "I miss him" she mumbled into Jacks shirt again and he nodded his hand moving in a soothing motion. "I know" he said softly in reply and she knew, he did know, he knew how she felt and she knew that if there was one thing her Father wanted from her throughout her life it was for her to be happy and follow her heart and she had. She breathed a deep breath before she gently placed the flower in her hand on his grave and touched it letting a small "I love you daddy" slipping out of her lips before standing and resuming her place within Jacks embrace. "Don't worry Jake, I'll keep my promise and look after her" he said before guiding his soon to be fiancé back to the car.

* * *

><p>Now, click the button and review me! :D<p> 


End file.
